Amaldiçoadas
by Feer.MZB
Summary: Três irmãs amaldiçoadas pelo sangue; três vidas destruídas pelo orgulho; três mulheres condenadas para sempre; três corações; três caminhos.
1. Little by little

_**Amaldiçoadas **_

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Não ganho dinheiro, apenas entretenimento.

**Shippers:**Cissy/Sirius; Bella/Voldie; Andrômeda/Tonks

**Capa:** i203./albums/aa102/fefinhaoliveira/capaamald4.jpg

* * *

_****_

Capítulo 1 - Little by little

_**True perfection has to be imperfect**_

_(__A verdadeira perfeição tem de ser imperfeita)_

_**I know that that sounds foolish but it's true**_

_(Eu sei que soa bobo mas é a verdade)_

_**The day has come and now you'll have to accept**_

_(O dia chegou e agora você terá de aceitar)_

_**The life inside your head we give to you**_

_(A vida dentro de sua cabeça que nós demos a você)_

Narcissa fitava o belo vestido no espelho. Para um casamento de aparências, esse ia ser um dos mais bonitos, tinha certeza. O branco vestido combinava com sua pele alva, e na sua opinião, a deixava mais pálida. Não que estivesse preocupada com isso. Isso era um acordo, não um casamento real. Sorria tristemente para si mesma, e observava o delicado rosto. Os olhos de um azul muito claro, e os cabelos platinados a davam a aparência de um anjo. Mas ela estava longe disso. Era uma Black, e futuramente seria uma Malfoy. Amaldiçoava sua família e sua estúpida doutrina. Feliz era Andrômeda, que fugira por seu amor, enfrentara tudo e todos para amar. Queria profundamente convidá-la para esse dia, mas foi impedida pela família. Ela era uma medrosa, não conseguia enfrentar seus medos, que nesse caso eram os Black. Havia apenas um Black que merecia ser amado, mas ela não tinha forças para lutar por ele. Era uma fraca, amaldiçoava-se cada vez mais. Condenou sua vida a uma vida vazia e fútil, ocupada apenas em ser perfeita. Lá embaixo no salão de festas, todos esperavam a chegada da noiva, mas ela sabia que tinha o direito de se atrasar. Uma lágrima insistia em cair de seu olho, mas era impedida por Narcissa, que não queria mostrar mais fragilidade. Pensava no que seria de sua vida, sem amor, sem calor, sem...ele.

_**'Cause little by little**_

_(Pois pouco a pouco)_

_**We gave you everything you ever dreamed of**_

_(Nós lhe demos tudo que você sempre sonhou)_

_**Little by little**_

_(Pouco a pouco)_

_**The wheels of your life they're slowly fallin off**_

_(As rodas da sua vida estão caindo lentamente)_

_**Little by little**_

_(Pouco a pouco)_

_**You have to give it all in all your life**_

_(Você tem que abrir mão de tudo na sua vida)_

_**And all the time I just asked myself why, you're really here?**_

_(E todo o tempo eu só me pergunto por que realmente você está aqui?)_

Repentinamente, a porta se abriu. Ela esperava que fosse Bellatrix, então se virou tristemente, pois temia cada vez mais a hora em que entraria no salão. Mas estava errada, pois quem a espiava por entre uma fresta da porta, era Sirius Black. Ela ficou de costas, e fingiu ignorá-lo. Sirius pareceu não se abalar e pegou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Ela evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, e segurava-se para não beijá-lo ali mesmo.

- Me diga que isso é apenas uma brincadeira para me irritar Cissy. – ele agora a segurava pelos ombros e a balançava desesperadamente – Você não irá se casar, você voltará para mim e amanhã nós iremos rir do quanto você me assustou. Por favor, me diga Cissy! – ele tinha medo nos olhos. Medo de perdê-la, medo de que ela nunca mais voltasse aos seus braços.

- Não direi Sirius. – ela ainda evitava seu olhar. Não queria fitar os olhos cinzentos de seu primo, não queria mentir para eles. – Não mentirei. Isso não é uma brincadeira, e nós não riremos amanhã, nós não nos veremos amanhã.

- Então vai mesmo vender sua alma Cissy? Vai dá-la a esses vampiros, que não suportam a felicidade? Vai se tornar um deles?

- Eu apenas continuarei sendo o que sempre fui, uma Black. – ela dizia com o máximo de frieza possível, mas era quase impossível ignorar que ela o amava.

- Então é isso? Uma Black! – ele dizia com desdém – Malditos Black! Eu me pergunto porque temos que possuir esse sangue?

- Não diga isso. Sabe que é abençoado por nascer em uma família tão nobre.

- Ah! Não me diga! – ele tinha ódio na voz. – Pois eu vou te dizer uma verdade Narcissa. – ele elevou o tom de voz, quase gritava com ela – Não somos abençoados! Somos amaldiçoados! Amaldiçoados a viver num mundo de aparências, onde não existe o amor, e onde a arrogância prevalece. Somos amaldiçoados a viver nesse mundo, a sermos contaminados por algo tão repugnante. E parece que você não escapou não é mesmo? Tornou-se um deles e esse caminho não tem volta.

- Nada que disse mudará minha mente Sirius. – ela tentava ser o mais dura possível, mas falhava completamente. Ela não se tornara um deles, ela ainda o amava, ainda o queria, ainda queria a felicidade. Mas, como ele mesmo disse, era amaldiçoada, e nada poderia fazer para mudar. Não tinha forças para lutar contra isso, então resolveu apenas deixar as coisas mais suportáveis. Desistira de Sirius, e o faria acreditar que não mais o amava. Era difícil, mas era o certo a se fazer. Isso era ser uma Black, era desistir de sua felicidade, pois para ser uma Black, não se podia amar, nem ser feliz. "_Isso é para fracos, e você não pode ser fraca Narcissa. Tem que ser perfeita e honrar seu sangue." _A voz de sua tia inundava sua mente.

- Então tudo o que vivemos, foi apenas uma brincadeira? Brincou comigo, e agora que enjoou quer outro para brincar? É isso Narcissa? – ele fez com que ela o encarasse nos olhos.

- O que esperava Sirius? – ela disse com asco, e lembrou um pouco sua irmã, Bellatrix – Você é apenas um adolescente inconseqüente que não mede as atitudes, e eu preciso de um marido, preciso de uma vida.

- Adolescente inconseqüente?

- Sim. A prova está bem à minha frente. O que esperava conseguir vindo aqui? Que eu rastejasse a seus pés e desistisse de uma vida inteira por você? Realmente seu ego chegou ao máximo, não acha? – ela se rasgava por dentro, tudo o que dizia, feria seu coração. E sabia que feria o dele também. Mas esse era o melhor caminho, o único que ela podia seguir.

- Oh! Então prefere seu noivo perfeitinho, rico e arrogante, como todos. Vamos, você não me engana nem um pouco. Não o ama, você me ama. Eu vejo em seus olhos Narcissa. Porque quer mentir? Porque quer desistir assim?

- Está totalmente enganado Sirius. Eu não te amo. Ora! O que vivemos foi divertido, por um tempo. Mas agora é hora de voltar à realidade, é hora de encarar os fatos. – ela se soltou dele, e andou alguns passos, ficando de costas para ele. – Você é um rebeldezinho sem causa, não pode me dar um futuro, não pode me dar segurança. O que esperava? Que eu fugisse com você?

_**You know I didn't mean**_

_(Você sabe que eu não quis dizer)_

_**What I just said**_

_(O que eu acabei de dizer)_

_**But my god woke up on the wrong side of his bed**_

_(Mas meu Deus acordou de mau humor)_

_**And it just don't matter now**_

_(e isso não importa mais agora)_

Nesse exato momento, Bellatrix abriu a porta, e vendo a cena, se dirigiu a Sirius, divertida.

- Não encha a cabeça da pobre Cissy, Sirius! Ela é uma boa menina, não merece ouvir suas asneiras.

- Eu esperava mais.– ele olhou tristemente para Narcissa, e pareceu ignorar Bella.

- Vamos Sirius! A noiva pode se atrasar, mas não pode fugir com o primo, minutos antes do casamento. Desista homem! Ou pelo menos aja como um!

- Vá para o inferno Bellatrix! – Sirius disse com raiva, caminhando em direção à porta.

- Eu já estou nele priminho. – ela respondeu, sarcástica.

Sirius passou diretamente por Bella, e sem olhar para trás, fechou a porta atrás de si. Bella já se preparava para dizer à irmã para se apressar quando um vulto conhecido apareceu de trás da cortina. Os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis espiavam as duas. Andrômeda Black, mais recentemente Andrômeda Tonks, sorria para as irmãs.

- O que faz... – Bellatrix começou, completamente surpresa.

- Não diga nada Bella. – Andrômeda a interrompeu, olhando tristemente para a irmã – Eu apenas tenho saudades de minhas irmãs.

- Mas você não é mais minha irmã. – Bellatrix replicou, sua voz cortou o aposento.

- Mas continua sendo a minha. – Narcissa correu para os braços para a irmã do meio e lhe abraçou fortemente. Andrômeda fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos quando olhou a loira. Observou Bellatrix por um tempo, que ainda parecia indiferente. Mas a mais velha não manteve a pose arrogante por muito tempo. Sorrindo, abraçou Andy, e sentia que o coração da irmã explodia em seu peito.

- Eu ouvi o que disse a Sirius, Cissy. – Andrômeda se dirigiu a Narcissa, que agora mantinha sua cabeça abaixada – Eu só não entendo o porquê.

- É óbvio Andy! – Bellatrix disse, no seu habitual tom superior – Ela não quer arriscar a ficar com um pirralho de 16 anos, ao invés de um bom marido, que com certeza lhe proporcionará uma bela vida.

- Ela quer desistir de ser feliz, assim como você fez Bella!

- Ela não quer envergonhar a família. – a mais velha disse num tom hostil, mas arrependeu-se ao ver a triste expressão de Andrômeda.

- Eu não tenho forças para lutar Andy! – Narcissa choramingou – Não sou como você, ou como ele. Eu sou fraca, e não conseguirei enfrentar os Black, mesmo que minha felicidade esteja em jogo.

- Não pode dizer isso Cissy! Sua felicidade depende disso, tem que lutar por ela!

- Para mim, ela seria bem mais feliz casando-se com Lucius. – Bellatrix disse com azedume, mas num tom baixo, quase dizendo para si mesma.

- Me perdoe Andy, mas não posso. Eu honrarei meu sangue, meu nome. Nasci amaldiçoada, assim como vocês e cumprirei minha maldição, não fugirei dela.

- Se é assim que quer Cissy, que assim seja então. Mas não se esqueça que não é fraca. É mais forte do que pensa, enfrentando seu destino e não fugindo de nossa maldição.

As três sorriram. Estavam novamente unidas como sempre deveria ser. Mas tinham tomado caminhos diferentes, queriam vidas diferentes. Apesar disso, elas não se esqueceram umas das outras. Seriam para sempre, as Irmãs Black, e era impossível negar isso, fosse o que acontecesse. Abraçaram-se, e sabiam que seria a última vez. Os caminhos foram traçados, a maldição tomava conta da vida de cada uma, e elas seguiriam sozinhas daqui a diante. Era triste o fim, mas era assim.

- Nunca se esqueçam do quanto amo vocês. – Andrômeda disse, em meio a lágrimas. Recebeu sorrisos das irmãs, e presenciou, o que mais ninguém presenciaria. Bellatrix sorriu verdadeiramente, e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Seu coração de gelo derretera-se por um momento, provocando mais sorrisos das irmãs.

- Vamos Bella. – Narcissa disse – Eu tenho um casamento.

Elas seguiram em direção á porta, enxugando as lágrimas e preparando-se para voltarem à perfeição dos Black. As vidas amaldiçoadas as esperavam, e elas as enfrentariam com orgulho. Bellatrix abriu a porta e permitiu que a irmã passasse primeiro, lançando um último olhar para o aposento, constatando que ele agora estava vazio. Andrômeda se fora, ela também enfrentaria sua vida, viveria a sua maldição. As duas seguiram em frente, ostentando arrogância e cheias de si, fecharam a porta, permitindo que suas vidas amaldiçoadas, finalmente começassem.

_**Little by little**_

_(Pois pouco a pouco)_

_**We gave you everything you ever dreamed of**_

_(Nós lhe demos tudo que você sempre sonhou)_

_**Little by little**_

_(Pouco a pouco)_

_**The wheels of your life they're slowly fallin off**_

_(As rodas da sua vida estão caindo lentamente)_

_**Little by little**_

_(Pouco a pouco)_

_**You have to give it all in all your life**_

_(Você tem que abrir mão de tudo na sua vida)_

_**And all the time I just asked myself why, you're really here?**_

_(E todo o tempo eu só me pergunto por que realmente você está aqui?)_

* * *

**N/A: **Fic saída da minha cabeça há muito tempo. Perdoem a caracterização da Andrômeda, mas escrevi essa antes de Dealthy Hallows, entãooo.. a Andy saiu castanha de olho azul. :D

Cada cap vai ter uma música temaa, e só pra adiantar, o do próximo cap será do Evanescence. E pra qm não sabee, a música desse cap foi 'Little by little – Oasis'.

E ainda pra qm é um pouco lerdinho, as partes em _itálico _são flashbacks. Vai ser assim durante toda a fic, e geralmente é assim nas minhas fics.

Parabéns e obrigada a todos que conseguiram ler até aqui, vocês merecem um prêmio, sério. ;p

Me xinguem, me odeiem, mas mesmo assim, deixem reviews viuu?

Façam essa autora felizz. !

Beijoos.


	2. Cloud Nine

**_Capítulo 2 – Cloud Nine_**

_**Guess it wasn't real after all**_

_(Acho que não era real, depois de tudo)_

_**Guess it wasn't real after all**_

_(Acho que nunca foi real)_

_**If I fall and all is lost **_

_(Se eu cair e tudo estiver perdido)_

_**Its where I belong**_

_(É onde eu estarei)_

Narcissa caminhava lentamente. De cabeça erguida e expressão superior, exatamente como uma Black deve ser. Ela esfriava por dentro a cada passo. Era como se corresse o risco de se machucar, como se a cada passo ela chegava mais perto do final. Do final de sua felicidade, mas do começo de sua vida amaldiçoada. Desistira de tudo, de seu amor, de suas chances de ser feliz. Ela seguiria seu destino, seguiria sua maldição. Todos olhavam para ela, com a falsidade estampada em seus rostos. Aquelas falsas expressões de felicidade, falsos votos, falsos sentimentos. Tudo era falso, como aquela família. O casamento não passava de um acordo, não era real. A luz da lua entrava pelas janelas e iluminava seu rosto alvo, lívido e falso. Um falso sorriso estava em seu rosto, e ela olhava para o homem com quem seria obrigada a viver por toda a vida. Ela não o amava, mas teria que fingir que sim. Torcia para que, com o tempo, ela começasse a amá-lo. Esqueceria seu passado, e se dedicaria à família. Como uma verdadeira Black. Afinal, Lucius era extremamente doce e cavalheiro. Sabia que cada marido que tinham, correspondia a cada mulher. Bellatrix casara com um homem forte, arrogante e frio, assim como ela. Pelo menos, ela parecia não sofrer tanto com o casamento. Sua irmã era fria e não amara ninguém. Às vezes Cissy pensava que ela tinha mais sorte. Pelo menos ela não teve de desistir de um amor, não teve de machucar seu coração. Às vezes, queria ser como a irmã, uma 'Rainha de Gelo'. Pelo menos era o que Bellatrix mostrava. O que ela realmente sentia, nem mesmo Narcissa era capaz de saber.

_**If you want to live, let live**_

_(Se você quer viver, deixe viver)_

_**If you want to go, let go**_

_(Se você quer ir embora, liberte-se)_

_**I'm never gonna be your sweet,**_

_(Eu nunca serei sua doce,)_

_**Sweet surrender**_

_(doce redenção)_

Bellatrix observava o triste caminhar de sua irmã pelo salão, e conseguia ver exatamente seu falso sorriso, enquanto era levada pelo pai ao altar. Era triste que elas tinham esse destino, mas elas o seguiriam, elas seriam Black's. Narcissa caminhava para sua maldição, para enfim, começá-la. Lembrava do que teve que abrir mão para seguir seu caminho, lembrava de seu próprio casamento.

_" Ela caminhava pelo salão, observada por todos. 'O casamento mais esperado de toda a comunidade bruxa' foi como as estúpidas colunas sociais chamaram aquele acordo. Olhava por todo o aposento, vendo todas aquelas pessoas, tão encantadas com sua beleza e sua força. Achavam Rodolphus perfeito para ela, pois possuía as mesmas características. Ela havia se casado, havia concretizado sua maldição. Perdera seu amor pela doutrina Black. Toujours Pur. Ela sempre a levara tão a sério, e sempre a respeitou, desprezando os mestiços e sangues-ruins. Até que um dia, se apaixonou por um. Tom Riddle a encantou com sua frieza, com sua inteligência. Via o poder em seus olhos e sabia que ele se despontaria dos outros. Ele agora se intitulava como Lord Voldemort, e desde o primeiro dia em que ele pisou na Mansão Black, mesmo que fosse apenas para ter negócios com seu pai e seu tio, ela sabia que ela seria inteiramente dele. Mas logo, veio a derradeira informação. Ele era mestiço. Não poderia nunca casar-se com ele, e logo soube que ele tinha outros planos, bem longe do casamento. Sentiu-se uma boba, pois pela primeira vez não conseguira o queria, mas sabia que conseguiria de qualquer outro jeito. Acharia uma forma de ficar perto daquele homem, tinha certeza. _

_Agora, Rodolphus a convidava para dançar. Não recusou, ele infelizmente tinha esse direito. Ele era um bom dançarino, e a conduzia por todo o salão, seguidos pelos olhares admirados de todos os convidados. Em um relance, Bellatrix viu seus pais, com enormes sorrisos nos rostos. Ela havia honrado seu nome, seu sangue. A infelicidade era um preço a se pagar. A música finalmente acabara, e eles agradeceram aos aplausos. Flashes apareciam por toda parte, e os dois fizeram leves reverências. Estava na hora de o 'feliz' casal se retirar para a noite de núpcias. Logo de manhã viajariam à Madrid, mas por essa noite, eles ficariam na Mansão para aproveitar a primeira noite. Dirigiram-se para as grandes escadas e as subiram rapidamente, com extrema classe. Quando ainda subia as escadas, Bella dirigiu um olhar sarcástico a seu primo, Sirius Black, que olhava tudo aquilo, incrédulo. Eles adoravam provocar um ao outro, e isso ainda não acabara. Mas ela temia por Narcissa, que estava sendo lentamente seduzida pelos olhos cinzentos e o jeito maroto do primo. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela não deixaria que ele estragasse a vida de Cissy._

_Chegando finalmente ao quarto, ela teve uma surpresa. O quarto que costumava ser negro e sombrio havia sido tingido de escarlate, e pétalas de rosas espalhavam-se por todo o aposento. Aquilo devia ser coisa de sua mãe, sem dúvida nenhuma. Rodolphus a olhou, encantado com sua perfeita esposa. Sem esperar nem um segundo a mais, ele lhe beijou sedutoramente, provocando intensos arrepios nela. Ela tinha que admitir que ele deixava qualquer mulher louca de amores. Mas ela não era qualquer mulher, e não se renderia tão fácil. Ele encostou-a na parede, passava uma mão por sua coxa, e a outra estava em sua cintura. Olhava maliciosamente para todo o corpo de Bellatrix e demorou-se um pouco em seu decote. Realmente, ela era estonteante, até mesmo ela admitia. A levou até a cama, e a deitou, ficando de pé em sua frente. Quando estava prestes a colocar seu corpo em cima do dela, ela o parou, encostando seu pé no peito dele. Olhou maliciosamente para ele, que tirou sua meia, aproveitando a cada oportunidade que tinha de passar a mão para algo além de sua perna. Logo ela retirou o pé, mas ainda não se rendendo, colocou o outro, e recebeu um olhar desafiador de Rodolphus. Eles brigariam pelo comando, já que os dois eram extremamente arrogantes, mas Bella tinha certeza de que ganharia aquele joguinho de sedução. Quando Rodie acabou de tirar a segunda meia, ela sentou-se na cama. Agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o jogou na cama. Levantou-se á sua frente, e tirou calmamente o vestido, revelando uma lingerie negra e provocante. Aproximou-se perigosamente dele e prendeu o tronco entre suas pernas. Debruçou-se sobre ele e lhe deu um intenso beijo. Ao terminar o olhou maliciosamente e sorriu. Pronto, ele já estava rendido. Fora até mais fácil do que ela pensara."_

_**In a dream will you give your love to me?**_

_(__Num sonho você dará seu amor pra mim?)_

_**Beg my broken heart to beat**__  
(Orar para que o meu coração partido bata)_

_**Save my life, change my mind**__  
(Salve minha vida, mude meus pensamentos)_

Sirius olhava tristemente o lento caminho de Narcissa até o altar. Escondido atrás de flores e tecidos, ele olhava o casamento de sua amada de longe. Era injusto o que Cissy fazia aos dois. Desistira do amor, se tornara um deles, fora envenenada por eles. Tudo por essa maldita Família Black. Essa arrogância e toda a prepotência que enojava a Sirius. Se ao menos ela desistisse e viesse correndo para seus braços. Desistisse da vida falsa que levaria com Malfoy e percebesse que ele ainda a esperava. A última gota de esperança ainda não havia se esvaído e ele a olhava, esperançoso, esperando que ela voltasse para ele. E ela realmente havia pensado que aquela conversa antes do casamento o havia convencido. Ela apenas inventara uma desculpa, para que tornasse tudo mais fácil. Ela só não sabia que tornava as coisas mais difíceis desse jeito. Porque ouvi-la falar que não o ama, o machucou. Mesmo que ele saiba que é uma mentira. Vê-la desistindo assim, tão covarde e fraca, o faz querer saber o que aconteceu com a viva e sincera Cissy que ele conhecera. A cada passo, uma fisgada machucava seu coração, e um vislumbre de que ela olhara para ele. Meros vislumbres, alucinações, falsas esperanças. A jaqueta surrada e as chaves de sua moto, todas presentes, prontas para partir. Mas ele não queria, queria ter certeza de que tentara até o final. Certeza de que aquilo não era um pesadelo, de que, infelizmente, ele não acordaria suado e assustado em sua cama daqui a poucos minutos. Talvez, se ele não fosse escolhido para a Grifinória, ele teria conseguido se casar com Cissy. Se fingisse que era como eles, como ela fingia. Mas ele não tinha como saber que isso mudaria sua vida. Que sua felicidade, um dia, dependeria disso. Falsas promessas, falsas lembranças.

_"Ele caminhava tranqüilamente pelo jardim. Os pensamentos vagavam, e os lábios formavam um discreto sorriso. Andava em círculos em volta das roseiras, mas ele nem percebia. Um certo rosto loiro e pálido invadia sua mente, e nada mais importava. Uma presença inesperada se fez sentir ao seu lado, e o amado rosto apareceu bem à sua frente. Num beijo apaixonado e inesperado, ele calou a mulher que estava prestes a falar. Ao término do beijo, um sorriso iluminou as feições dos dois, e uma voz foi ouvida._

_- Vim te chamar para o jantar, Six – a bela mulher sorria, um sorriso divertido. Ela se afastava, mas não tirava os olhos do belo rapaz. Num último segundo, ele soltou palavras que estavam estranguladas em sua garganta._

_- Case comigo, Cissy. – ele disse numa esperança que chegou a parecer um tolo. _

_- Vamos ver, Six, quem sabe... – ela finalmente desapareceu entre as flores, mas o sorriso divertido e apaixonado ainda não deixara a mente do rapaz."_

_**Guess it wasn't real after all**_

_(Acho que não era real, depois de tudo)_

_**Guess it wasn't real after all**_

_(Acho que nunca foi real)_

* * *

**N/A:** Está aí o segundo cap da ficc. Espero que tenham gostado.

Só adiantando, o prómixo cap vai ser com 'No one needs to know - Shania Twain'

eee, too aqui agradecendoo a incrível review do Roonil, obrigadaa fofuxoo. \o/ vc fez essa autora felizz.

e lembrem-see, se vcs odiaram ou adoraram, me deixem saber da opinião de vcs, isso é muitoo importantee praa ficc.

beeijoos.


	3. No one needs to know

**_No one needs to know (Terceiro capítulo)_**

_****_

Am I dreamin' or stupid?

_(Eu estou sonhando ou sou idiota?)_

_**I think I've been hit by Cupid**_

_(Acho que fui atingida pelo cupido)_

_**But no one needs to know right now**_

_(Mas ninguém precisa saber disso agora)_

Andrômeda olhava calmamente para a face adormecida do marido. Ted Tonks era incrível aos seus olhos, mas não era tão bem recebido em sua família. Nada disso importava. Andrômeda se preocupava com Narcissa, que a essa hora já teria desistido de sua felicidade. Não lutara como Andrômeda, não foi atrás de seu amor. Ela congelou seu coração e se fechou no seu mundinho de mentiras, assim como Bellatrix fizera. Se ao menos ela quisesse lutar pelo amor, o amor que um dia, Andy conheceu na forma de um trouxa.

_" A bela bruxa andava a esmo pelas ruas. Não tinha direção, apenas tentava fugir de sua casa. As irmãs já eram mais do que crescidas, mas as brigas aconteciam a todo momento. Sua mãe e sua tia lhe empurrando qualquer pretendente a todo tempo já estava acabando com sua paciência. As ruas pareciam belas, iluminadas pela luz escarlate do pôr-do-sol. A esperança de achar alguém que realmente ame, enchia seu coração. Mas ia embora toda vez que lembrava do que passava todos os dias na maldita mansão. Sua salvação eram as irmãs. Bellatrix era arrogante e fria, mas ela sabia que havia algo de bom nela, pelo menos era despertado quando estava perto das irmãs. Já Narcissa era inocente, e temerosa. Sempre a mais fraca, precisava ser protegida a todo o tempo, coisa que Bella e Andy se encarregavam. Ela, Andrômeda, era a ovelha negra. A única que não concordava com a doutrina da família, e motivo de muitas discussões, por sua recusa a se casar com um homem que não amava. Bellatrix já se envolvera nisso, e era noiva de Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa, ainda era jovem, mas ela desconfiava dos olhares que a loira lançava a seu primo, Sirius. Os olhos cinzentos eram realmente irresistíveis. Característico dos Black. Já Andy, era uma legítima mistura de famílias. Os cabelos negros dos Black e os brilhantes olhos azuis, uma feição dos Rosier. Parecida, mas ao mesmo tempo, diferente. Perdera a noção do tempo, e percebeu que a lua já aparecera e a escuridão cobrira as úmidas ruas. Não se importava, pois sua ausência com certeza seria bem recebida. E ela não queria voltar para as brigas, para os pesadelos. Passou distraidamente por um pequeno café. Parecia ser trouxa, mas o que ela mais queria era sentar-se e tomar algo quente. Entrou no sombrio lugar e viu que poucas pessoas ali estavam. Um casal de velhinhos, que conversava apaixonadamente, uma mulher de meia-idade que parecia estar se recuperando de algo, e um jovem, cansado e desanimado em sua mesa. Sentou-se pesadamente numa mesa vazia, e esperou que a garçonete viesse anotar seu pedido. Ela veio, e a única bebida trouxa que Andrômeda pôde pensar foi num quente e doce chocolate quente. Sem pensar duas vezes, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e soltou um pesado suspiro. Foi despertada de seus pensamentos por alguém que estava de pé, ao seu lado. _

_O belo rapaz sorriu tristemente e olhou para Andrômeda. Ela não entendeu o gesto, mas supôs que era um típico ato trouxa._

_- Posso me sentar? – ele disse gentilmente, com um sorriso doce._

_- Claro, não me importo. – ela respondeu, ainda um pouco surpresa._

_- Espero que não esteja te atrapalhando em nada. _

_- Não se preocupe, eu estava apenas pensando. _

_- Sei pelo o que está passando._

_- Ah! – ela soltou um sorriso cético – Pode acreditar que não sabe._

_- Me deixe adivinhar... – ele coçava o queixo levemente – Problemas com o namorado talvez?_

_- Passou longe! Não tenho namorado para me criar problemas. – ela sorriu timidamente – Problemas familiares mesmo._

_- Exatamente o que eu passo! Viu... – ele sorriu, maroto – eu disse que sabia pelo que estava passando._

_Ela sorriu e olhou para o interessante rapaz à sua frente, mas foi interrompida pela garçonete que trazia seu chocolate quente. No primeiro gole, a bebida esquentou seu corpo de imediato, como cerveja amanteigada. _

_- Mas, então... – ela interrompeu o gole – quais são os seus problemas?_

_- Clássicos. Minha família quer que eu me torne advogado, mas eu acabei de prestar o vestibular para Veterinária. Estou me sentindo um pouco culpado, com a consciência pesada, pois meu pai só queria o meu bem. Enfim, pelo menos eu corri atrás do meu sonho._

_- Vestibular? Advogado? Veterinária? O que é tudo isso?_

_- Ai meu Deus! Por onde você andou no último século?_

_- Bem longe daqui, pode apostar."_

_**I met a tall, dark and handsome man**_

_(Eu encontrei um homem alto, moreno e bonito)_

_**And I've been busy makin' big plans**_

_(E estive ocupada fazendo grandes planos)_

_**But no one needs to know right now**_

_(Mas ninguém precisa saber disso agora)_

_"Andrômeda chegou em casa por volta da meia-noite. Encantada e fascinada com o momento que vivera. Sua boca ainda tinha o calor de Ted, e ela entrou na grande sala da mansão sorrindo. Uma desagradável surpresa a esperava. Bellatrix ainda estava acordada e começava a subir as escadas com um copo de água na mão. _

_- Ah! Andy! Por Merlin, por onde andou?_

_- Por aí, Bella. – ela tentou demonstrar calma, enquanto o coração explodia em seu peito._

_- Você não me engana! – Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula – Por favor, apenas não me diga que está envolvida com grifinórios, já basta Sirius na família. Druella te mataria e..._

_- Não fale bobagens, Bella! Eu apenas fui dar uma volta._

_- Parece que você começou a andar demais nas últimas três semanas. Eu e Narcissa não acreditamos mais nas suas desculpas._

_- Vocês são umas bobas – ela deixou escapar um singelo sorriso._

_- Você é que é, se pensa que vai conseguir esconder isso por muito mais tempo._

_- Eu vou dormir, Bella. Sonhe com os anjos._

_- Você sabe que isso nunca acontece. – Bellatrix deixou escapar um sorriso sarcástico."_

_**I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow**_

_(Vou dizer a ele algum dia, de algum jeito)_

_"Andrômeda andava abraçada com Ted Tonks. Nos últimos tempos era fácil de vê-la assim. Já fazia quatro meses desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, e Andy estava muito feliz desde então. Mas a cada momento ficava mais difícil de esconder o romance da família e de esconder quem realmente era do homem que tanto amava. Isso passava por seus pensamentos a todo tempo e era difícil de mentir para ele. A história de que era de uma família rica, com quem vivia em conflitos, fora uma adaptação de sua condição. As palavras estavam apertadas em sua garganta e chegou um momento em que não poderia segurar isso por muito mais tempo._

_- Sabe, Ted, há uma coisa que eu preciso lhe contar. – ela fez com que ele parasse e olhou em seus olhos._

_- Fale, Andy. – ele sorriu curiosamente._

_- Eu sou uma bruxa. – as palavras saíram rápidas cortantes, como se isso fosse diminuir o valor delas._

_- Ah sei. Acho que ainda não chegou o Halloween._

_- Não, realmente. Sou uma bruxa, minha família é preconceituosa, tenho até uma varinha. – ela falava desesperadamente, esperando ouvir o mais rápido possível que isso não importava, que não importava que ela houvesse mentido. Que ele a amava de qualquer jeito. Mas isso demorou a ser ouvido. Tirou a varinha do bolso e mostrou a Ted._

_- Que legal, Andy! Onde arranjou uma dessas?_

_- Não! Você não entende. – ela olhou assustada. Chacoalhou a varinha por um momento, e com um feitiço não-verbal fez com que um cachorro que passava se tornasse um belo coelhinho e viesse se postar aos seus pés. Mas não se importou em olhar para ele, olhava diretamente para Ted._

_- O que... – ele parecia confuso._

_- Eu estou te dizendo Ted, eu sou uma bruxa. Perdoe-me por ter ficado tanto tempo sem lhe contar, mas tem que entender que eu tinha medo de não me aceitar._

_- Você é realmente... – ele hesitou e se afastou dela – uma bruxa? – a olhou com horror._

_- Me perdoe, Ted. Eu não conseguia mais viver com esse segredo. Achei que seria melhor te contar._

_Mas ele nada mais disse. A olhou com nojo e se afastava mais a cada instante. Logo, saiu correndo, deixando uma Andrômeda em prantos, aparatar sozinha para casa."_

_**I got my heart set, my feet wet**_

_(Meu coração estava determinado, meus pés molhados) _

_"Andy entrou correndo no grande salão da mansão. Quase toda a família estava reunida, exceto por Regulus que estava em uma viagem. Ela estava molhada, tomada de surpresa pela pesada chuva que agora caía lá fora. Um largo sorriso lhe enchia a face, e os olhos azuis brilhavam mais do que nunca. Bellatrix e Narcissa foram as primeiras a se aproximar, e a voz de Druella pôde ser ouvida._

_- Por Merlin, Andrômeda! Olha só o seu estado!_

_- O que houve Andy? – ela ouviu Narcissa perguntar._

_Sem pensar nem mais um minuto, abraçou as duas irmãs forte, e ao se soltar, anunciou a todo o resto dos presentes aquilo que mudaria sua vida para sempre._

_- Vou me casar! _

_- E quem será o sortudo? – ouviu Sirius gritar._

_- Ted Tonks!_

_Alguns sussurros foram ouvidos, e Cygnus se dirigiu a ela, com confusão._

_- Não conhecemos nenhuma família digna dos Black, chamada Tonks._

_- Tem razão, Cygnus. Pois ele não é bruxo. Ele é um trouxa. – as últimas palavras foram ditas lentamente, como para aproveitar os olhares horrorizados que surgiam entre todos que assistiam àquela declaração._

_- Você não vai sujar nosso nome mocinha! – dessa vez era a voz de Walburga que cortava o aposento._

_- Pode apostar que vou. – ela nem sabia de onde havia saído tanta coragem, mas ao olhar para suas irmãs, não viu a reação esperada. Narcissa olhava com tristeza para Andrômeda, e Bellatrix a encarava com desprezo, como todo o resto._

_- Não estão felizes? – Andy se dirigiu a elas._

_- Como pode fazer isso conosco, Andrômeda? Como pode sujar o nome da família com um trouxa? É realmente desprezível. – Bellatrix cuspiu cada palavra como se fosse veneno. A irmã do meio não acreditava no que ouvia. Bella havia finalmente se tornado um deles. Congelou-se para sempre. Narcissa olhava para o chão o tempo todo, parecia incapaz de dizer uma palavra sequer. Lágrimas foram vistas nos olhos de Andrômeda naquela noite, e ela deixou a mansão, para nunca mais voltar._

_**And I'm not lonely anymore at night**_

_(Eu não estou mais sozinha de noite)_

_**And he don't know only he can make it right**_

_(E ele não sabe que ele é o único que pode fazer isso dar certo)_

Ela sentiu uma forte dor na altura do ventre, e correu para o banheiro. Sentia náuseas e não pode segurar o que veio a seguir. Logo, seu sorriso desaparaceu, e ela olhou preocupada para o marido adormecido. Naquela noite, ela não conseguiria dormir.

* * *

N/A: Pois é, demorou. Mas aí está, o novo cap. Espero que tenham gostado.

Estou esperando por reviews, viu?

E boas notícias, enquanto fiquei sem postar, eu terminei a fic. Prontinha da silva. Então, para descobrirem o final, submit review.

;D

Próximo cap: See who I am - Within Temptation

essa autora mala, agradece.


	4. See who I am

**See who I am** _(Quarto capítulo)_

_**Fear of the unknown **_

_(__Medo do desconhecido)_

_**Clouds our hearts today.**__  
(Perturbando nossos corações hoje)_

Estava acabado. A cerimônia já correra e Narcissa seguia para o próximo salão, onde aconteceria a festa. Ao lado de seu noivo, ela chorava por dentro. Não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra sequer, mas ela sabia que em breve ela teria a noite de núpcias. O salão era decorado em um misto de púrpura e preto, e o brasão dos Black podia ser visto no alto. Rostos orgulhosos e arrogantes a cumprimentavam a todo o momento, mas ela não se preocupava, nem sequer percebia. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer agora que aceitara sua maldição. Perdera Sirius para sempre, e não o veria nunca mais. Talvez tivesse mesmo era medo disso. A noite de núpcias, a nova vida, as mentiras. Tudo isso parecia pequeno ao fato de que ele agora estaria ausente. Lembrava quando ele saiu de casa, ainda adolescente. Um último beijo de despedida e um sorriso, fora isso que recebera. Mas eles não pararam de se encontrar, nem a Família Black conseguira impedir. Doze anos depois, Lucius Malfoy conseguiu o que nem Bellatrix pôde: separá-los.

Uma valsa tocava ao fundo e ela sentiu o frio toque de Lucius em sua mão. Deixou-se levar e ele a levou para o meio do salão. A primeira dança. Eles rodopiaram com graça e leveza por todo o salão, deixando muitos boquiabertos. Logo, os padrinhos se juntaram aos noivos, entre eles Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange. Sensualidade e arrogância foram o que mostraram. Narcissa viu os olhares de desejo direcionados a Bellatrix, e Rodolphus se empertigava a todo o momento, mostrando que ela estava em seus braços. Cissy riu-se por dentro. Bella sempre chamou a atenção, desde pequena, e gostava de ser admirada. Em outras ocasiões, ficaria brava por ela desviar a atenção dos noivos, mas nesse momento, agradeceu mentalmente à irmã. Os olhos cinzentos foram vistos, atrás de um arranjo de flores vermelhas. Ela reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar e olhou em seus olhos tristemente por algum tempo. Ela valsava, rodopiava, mas seus olhos se mostravam fixos em um ponto do salão. Em certos olhos, melhor dizendo. Mas ela não podia correr para eles. Ela agora era casada.

_**It's the best way of living**_

_(É a melhor forma de se viver)_

_**Between the truth and the lies.**_

_(Entre a verdade e as mentiras)_

Bellatrix dançava com seu marido, e chamava atenção. Era impossível de negar a sensualidade que ela esbanjava, tão diferente das irmãs. Mas pouco se importava com o quanto estava sendo adorada nesse momento. Reconheceu um rosto que a visitava todas as noites em seus sonhos. Um rosto que para sempre seria amado. Tom Riddle a observava de longe, com lascívia. Ela ouvira que ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, e Rodolphus chegou até a comentar que ele começara a recrutar seguidores. Seguidores para subirem com ele ao poder, para estarem ao seu lado. Se houvesse um meio de se tornar um deles, ela com certeza se tornaria. A música acabara agora, e ela ignorou seu marido e andou diretamente para Lord Voldemort. Caminhava sedutoramente e tinha um olhar decidido. Ela decidira que dedicaria sua vida a ele, a seus ensinamentos. Ele esperou, a olhando, mexendo delicadamente em seu copo de firewhisky. Ao chegar em sua frente, ela se preparou para falar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Bellatrix Black, eu presumo.

- Lestrange, agora. – ela o corrigiu, e lançou um rápido olhar a Rodolphus.

- Que pena. Agora, diga porque veio até mim.

- Soube que está recrutando seguidores.

- Quer se tornar uma?

- Com absoluta certeza.

- Minha cara, é preciso muito conhecimento e poder.

- E porque acha que eu não tenho? Acaso porque eu sou uma mulher?

- Talvez por ser muito bela. As mais bonitas são as mais inúteis.

- Pois essa regra não se aplica a mim. Meu poder é grande, mas eu posso melhorá-lo.

- Alguma idéia de como?

- Você mesmo pode me ensinar, Milord. – ela fez uma leve referência, mas não abaixou o olhar. Olhava diretamente nos olhos frios. – Eu serei sua mais fiel seguidora.

- Que interesses te trazem até mim? Está claro que não é política.

- Eu acredito no que você acredita, eu estou aqui por você. – ela ainda continuava com um olhar decidido, e não desviou o olhar. Era realmente difícil olhar para olhos tão profundos e não mergulhar neles, mas ela estava se dando bem até agora.

- Se está tão certa, me siga.

Ele andou por um caminho já conhecido de Bella. Seguiu por todo o salão, com sua mais nova seguidora em seu encalço. Saiu por uma grande porta que se abriu para o jardim. Embrenhou-se entre as plantas, os arbustos e chegou até uma fonte que possuía a estátua de um bruxo arrogante e sua bela e elegante mulher ao lado. Devia ser algum dos Black, Bellatrix nunca parara para observá-la. Seu futuro mestre olhou diretamente para ela, e disse sério.

- Jura seguir e obedecer-me?

- Juro.

- Jura arriscar sua vida pela minha, e lutar por meus ensinamentos?

- Juro.

Ele agora sorriu com malícia.

- Jura ser para sempre minha?

Ela retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Agora e para sempre.

- Não és casada minha cara?

- Não para você, Milord.

_**Come into my world,**_

_(Venha para o meu mundo)_

_**See through my eyes**_

_(Veja além dos meus olhos)_

Narcissa sentia-se terrivelmente cansada. Conseguira se esquivar de todas as mulheres que não paravam de a elogiar e dizer "a sorte que teve ao encontrar Lucius" com suas vozes finas e mentes fracas. Ela quase se tornara assim, mas graças a Bellatrix, conseguiu usar seu cérebro para coisas além da cor da roupa ou do tipo de maquiagem. Tomava seu champagne extremamente rápido. Não queria estar sóbria, não queria se lembrar da noite de núpcias para o resto de sua vida. Tentaria amar Lucius, mas duvidava muito que conseguiria. Desceu lentamente para o jardim, desejando que acordasse em sua cama, sozinha e assustada com o terrível pesadelo. Percebeu que havia alguém perto da fonte, portanto foi se sentar o mais longe possível. Se ouvisse mais uma palavra sobre seu perfeito casamento, ela teria um ataque de fúria ali mesmo, estragando todas as aparências que os Black temiam tanto em sustentar. Sentiu uma presença perto de si, e virou-se lentamente para se deparar com os tão amados olhos cinzentos. Sirius se aproximou, suas feições transbordavam fúria. Ele pegou a mão de Narcissa e a beijou.

- Parabéns pela bela transação comercial, Sra. Malfoy – ele soltou, com desprezo.

_**Try to understand,**_

(_Tente entender)_

_**Don't want to lose what we have.**_

_(Não quero perder o que temos)_

- Sirius...por favor! Entenda-me. Esse é o meu destino, é o mundo a que pertenço, é a minha família, é a minha obrigação.

- Você poderia ter escolhido os seus caminhos, Cissy. Mas não, não, não. Sempre a boa desculpa de que é muito fraca. Você me teria a seu lado, eu te ajudaria a passar por qualquer coisa. Mas você preferiu o mundo de mentiras. Fique com ele então.

- Sirius, não me odeie, por favor. Não conseguirei agüentar.

- Ah, você agüenta! – ele lançou a frase com ironia, antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

Narcissa simplesmente sentou-se e começou a chorar, como ela não chorava há muito tempo.

_**Fear is withering the soul **_

_(O medo está enfraquecendo a alma)_

_**At the point of no return. **_

_(Em um ponto sem volta)_

_**We must be the change **_

_(Precisamos ser a mudança)_

_**We wish to see.**_

(_Que queremos ver)_

Bellatrix estava sentada sobre a borda da ostentosa fonte. Seu mestre já havia se retirado e ela contemplava sua marca negra arder. A tatuagem negra contrastava com sua pele branca, assim como seus cabelos e olhos. Ela sentia a dor passar por cada centímetro de seu corpo, mas não se importava. Estava em êxtase, pois acabara de prometer ser para sempre dele. "Agora e para sempre". E ela cumpriria sua promessa. Mas foi acordada dos seus devaneios, ao ouvir o som de choro. Seguiu o som, e se deparou com uma surpresa mais do que esperada. Sua irmã, Narcissa, estava imersa em prantos. Bella se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah Narcissa! A sra. Malfoy não deve ficar chorando por aí no dia de seu casamento. – ela soltou num tom que mostrava ser uma tentativa de alegrá-la. Apenas uma tentativa, porque a loira se agarrou à irmã mais velha e seu choro intensificou-se. Ao fazer isso, acabou por tocar na tatuagem de Bellatrix, mas nem se deu conta. A morena segurou o grito de dor, e apenas abraçou Narcissa com mais força para poder suportar a dor. Ao perceber o ato da irmã, Narcissa se soltou dela, e seu pranto foi cessado. Olho curiosamente para irmã, que lentamente mostrou o braço. Toda a parte em volta da marca estava avermelhada e Bella sentia seu sangue queimar em todo o seu braço.

- O que é isso Bella? – Cissy a olhava estranhamente, realmente não entendendo porque Bellatrix teria uma caveira tatuada no braço esquerdo.

Nesse exato momento, Rodolphus Lestrange apareceu, interrompendo-as.

- Bellatrix! Por onde andava? Estive lhe procurando por todo o salão, e Lucius faz o mesmo Narcissa. – ele lançou um olhar frio às duas, e demorou-se um pouco nos olhos da cunhada – Esteve chorando Narcissa? – ele a olhou desconfiado.

- É apenas emoção, Rodolphus. – ela desviou seus olhos do olhar dele.

- Hum. – ele disse, desinteressado. – Vamos Bella, temos de voltar ao salão. Todos perguntam por você.

- Eu não posso voltar, Rodolphus. – ela disse, sem nem piscar os olhos.

- Como não? Largue de frescuras e suba!

- Vamos apenas dizer que eu não vim com meu vestido de mangas longas. – dizendo isso, ela estendeu o braço recém-marcado para o marido, fazendo com que ele a olhasse, assustado.

- Está louca, Bellatrix? Está completamente fora de si? Como pôde ter se tornado Comensal?

- Eu apenas me tornei, Rodolphus. Lutarei por ele, ao lado dele.

- Lutará e arriscará sua vida por um lunático que se acha poderoso?

- Não diga isso de meu mestre. – ela disse num tom desafiador – Além do mais, eu aconselho que você faça o mesmo. Não acha que ficará vergonhoso se sua mulher tem coragem o suficiente e você não? – ela disse, sarcástica – O que diriam todos os seus amiguinhos da alta classe?

- Já chega, Bellatrix, vamos embora. – ele disse, agarrando o braço esquerdo de Bella com força. Narcissa viu a expressão dolorida da irmã, mas a morena não soltou nenhum ruído. Olhou desafiadora para o marido e soltou-se dele.

- Eu posso ir sozinha. – ela disse, arrumando-se e seguindo em frente a passos duros, sendo seguida por ele.

Narcissa, que até agora assistira à cena estarrecida, continuava na mesma posição, simplesmente mortificada pela atitude da irmã. Bellatrix havia decidido amaldiçoar-se mais ainda. Mas Narcissa duvidava que algum dia ela iria se arrepender.

N/A: Cap 4 aii.

espero que gostem.

deixem reviews, e fiquem de olho, minha nova fic 'Tinta Negra'. ;D

Música do cap: Within Temtptation - See who I am.


	5. Snow White Queen

**Snow White Queen** _(Quinto capítulo)_

_**Stoplight lock the door **_

_(Sinal vermelho fechadura a porta)_

_**Don't look back **_

_(Não olhe pra trás)_

_**Undress in the dark **_

_(Despida no escuro)_

_**And hide from you**_

_(__E escondida de você)_

Narcissa voltou à festa. Tentou, o máximo que pôde, apagar qualquer indício de que ela havia chorado, e fora relativamente bem sucedida, já que seus olhos ainda apresentavam alguma vermelhidão. Mas a emoção serviria de desculpa, ela sempre servia. Avistou Lucius numa animada conversa e tentou passar despercebida por ele. Um esforço inútil, já que, ao mesmo tempo em que conversava, ele olhava por todo o salão, ansioso pela noite que viria a seguir. Ele sorriu para a esposa e dirigiu-se a ela, deixando todos os cavalheiros falando sobre seus negócios e outros assuntos nos quais Narcissa não tinha nenhum interesse. Ele delicadamente pegou a mão da mulher e a beijou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se por seu toque frio. Ele sabia que ela era como uma pequena boneca de porcelana, frágil e delicada. Pelo menos era o que todos pensavam. A conduziu pelo meio do salão, e seus passos foram rapidamente seguidos por todos os convidados. Subiram as escadas lentamente, em sua perfeição loira. Porque a partir daquele momento eles seriam a real perfeição loira.

Seguiram tudo à risca, como era há tanto tempo. Chegaram ao quarto, todo decorado com flores e cortinas brancas, como num doce sonho romântico. Lucius começou a beijar sua nuca, descendo para seus ombros. Fazia tudo com a maior delicadeza possível e com o maior carinho que podia, mas mesmo assim Narcissa não sentia emoção. Os toques de Lucius eram frios à sua pele e a deixavam desamparada. Ele abriu o zíper de seu belo vestido branco lentamente, num desejo de que tudo aquilo durasse para sempre. Finalmente, a roupa de baixo foi revelada. Um conjunto de um azul tão claro que combinava com os olhos de ambos e realçava a pele e as curvas de Cissy. Ele olhou deslumbrado para a mulher parada em sua frente. Pela primeira vez até agora, beijou seus lábios e lentamente a empurrava em direção à cama. Deitou-a e suas mãos ávidas procuravam por cada parte do belo corpo da mulher. Narcissa conseguia ouvir o coração dele bater, ansioso, mas não conseguia ouvir o seu próprio. Ela apenas presumiu que ele parara.

_**I can't escape **_

(_Eu não consigo escapar)_

_**The twisted way you think of me **_

_(Desse jeito__ distorcido que você pensa de mim)_

_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep **_

_(Eu te sinto em meus sonhos e não consigo dormir)_

_**I don't sleep**_

(_N__ão consigo dormir)_

_"Narcissa estava deitada em sua cama, mirando o teto. Pensava na briga que tivera minutos antes, com Sirius. A velha briga, ela já se cansara dela. Sirius queria fugir, queria ir para longe de todos os Black's, queria ser feliz com Cissy. Mas ela temia, e continuava temendo a cada frase sonhadora que ele dizia sobre a vida que teriam quando se livrassem da família em que nasceram. Ela sabia que nunca conseguiria abandonar sua vida, suas irmãs, assim como Sirius queria que ela fizesse. Ela simplesmente tinha medo. Muito medo._

_Logo, acordou de seus devaneios pois ouviu a porta abrindo e, segundos depois, fechando, seguida pelo barulho de que estava trancada. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, já adivinhando quem seria o intruso. E ela estava certa. Sirius Black dirigia-se a ela com um olhar amoroso. Colocou seu corpo sobre o dela lentamente e beijou-lhe a boca com paixão. Cissy sentia o corpo quente do homem pulsar junto com o seu. Os batimentos seguiam num mesmo ritmo, assim como o casal. A sincronia entre eles era natural e os espasmos de prazer aconteciam sempre. Ela sentia as mãos dele passearem por todo o seu corpo, aproveitando cada momento. As texturas de cada pele se encontravam e eles uniam-se, física e mentalmente."_

_**Wake up in a dream **_

_(Acorde em um sonho)__  
__**Frozen fear**_

_(Medo congelado)_

_**All your hands on me **_

_(As suas mãos em mim)_

_**I can't scream **_

_(Eu não consigo gritar)_

_**I can't scream**_

_(__Eu não consigo gritar)_

Bellatrix e Rodolphus seguiam decididos. Nenhum dos dois falava, nenhum dos dois abriria mão do orgulho. Ele discordariam para sempre, a questão era saber o que eles mostrariam na frente de todos. Bella tinha total certeza de que, no final, Rodolphus acabaria se acostumado com a idéia de Comensal da Morte e acabaria entrando também, por pura vaidade. Uma voz foi ouvida ao longe, e ela percebeu que chamava por seu nome. Virou-se rapidamente e constatou que Sirius corria em sua direção. Ele tinha as chaves da moto em sua mão e Bella logo entendeu que ele estava de partida.

- Como pôde deixar Narcissa casar-se, Bella? – ele mostrava indignação no olhar. Rodolphus logo revirou os olhos e saiu, provavelmente para fumar.

- Era a melhor coisa que ela podia fazer. E não venha se fazer de indignado, porque você sabe que nunca te dei motivos para acreditar que eu sou a favor do amor. – ela disse, indiferente.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse vê-la feliz.

- Você não a viu? Ela se casou, maior prova de sua felicidade. – sorriu, dissimulada.

- Não brinque, Bellatrix. Você sabe que eu e ela estamos no inferno, nada disso nos faz feliz.

- Todos os Blacks vivem no inferno, meu amorzinho. - ela soltou uma risada sarcástica – E eu acabei de ganhar meu convite para lá. – ela balançou o braço tatuado na frente dos olhos do primo. Soltou um beijinho irônico, e virou-se com um ar insano, deixando para trás, Sirius, que ainda precisaria de um tempo para digerir todos os acontecimentos da noite.

_**Say you belong to me**_

_(Diga que você pertence a mim)_

_**My snow white queen **_

_(Minha rainha branca de neve)_

_**There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over **_

_(Não há pra onde correr, então vamos acabar logo com isso)_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_(__Em breve eu sei que você verá)_

_**You're just like me **_

_(Que você é igual a mim)_  
_**Don't scream anymore my love,**_

_(Não grite mais meu amor,)_

_**Cause all I want is you**_

(_Porque tudo o que eu quero é você)_

Malfoy estava deitado ao lado de sua esposa. Os corpos suados e cansados lado a lado, da maneira que passariam o resto de suas vidas. Lucius parecia satisfeito, e Narcissa ouviu o coração do marido acalmar-se, mas o mesmo não acontecia com o dela. Ela conseguia ouvi-lo bater, sua melodia triste e desiludida, mas não conseguia senti-lo. Sabia que ele sempre pertenceria a Sirius.

_**I can't save your life**_

_(__Eu não posso salvar a sua vida)_

_**Though nothing I bleed for **_

_(__Mesmo que nada pelo que sangrei)_

_**Is more tormenting **_

_(Seja mais atormentante)_

_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there **_

_(Estou perdendo minha cabeça__ e você justo lá)_

_**And stare as my world divides**_

_(V__endo meu mundo se dividir)_

* * *

**N/A:**  meu amorecos que lêem essa fic, agradeço muito.

espero que tenham gostado do novo cap. sei que tá bem curtinho, mas daqui a alguns dias eu posto mais.

próximo cap: Hero [seja lá de quem for, porque já ouvi um monte de gente cantando. Acho que é da Mariah Carey. O.o. Desconsiderem, a letra é bonita. hasuahs]

E prometo uma grande surpresa para esse próximo capp.  ~~

beijoss, e comentem, critiquem, qualquer coisa. ficarei muito feliz quando o 1 lá em cima aumentar. :D

façam essa pobre autora felizz.


End file.
